All To Myself
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Inspired by the Marianas Trench song! Izzy realizes he wants Mimi more than just as a friend.


**Disclaimer: **All Characters and Lyrics belong to their rightful owners. I simply own the plot so if you steal it, I will sue you. Well, no, but I'd be greatly upset! HAPPY READING!!!  


* * *

**All To Myself**

Izzy sighed, his chin resting upon the palm of his hand. He was doing it again. He didn't mean to but he was doing it again. It seemed lately he was drawn to the eccentrically pink haired girl in his class. He was actually surprised when he found out she was back. He was glad that she was back, considering they were friends and all but lately it had seemed he wanted more than to be the friend who could fix her computer. It all began with her calling him up to check out her computer, then it was her calling him to go to the electronic store to help her pick out a laptop which then just led to them hanging out. People found it strange how such a beautiful girl had time to spend with such a nerd. He was always carrying that blasted laptop, his fingers always on the keyboard. He was so anti-social but yet there they were, the most mismatched couple, sitting in the cafeteria, talking, laughing together and having fun. The strangest sight to everyone was that when he was with her, he didn't even bother to take out his laptop.

"Izzy!" Tai walked over, nudging him. "Man, what is with you? What're you looking at?" he had tried to follow the redhead's gaze but it was too late. Izzy was now looking straight at the board, cheeks slightly flushed. Normally Tai wasn't so observant but his friend had been acting quite the weirder than usual lately. He normally wasn't so interested in potential couples but ever since he began dating Sora, the urge to set up couples that looked cute seemed to have rubbed off on him. He made a note to talk to his friend during lunch and see what was up. It was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Tai found Izzy at his usual table with Mimi, eating and talking. It was a rare sight to see Izzy laughing and carrying on. Usually he was so serious and fiddling with his laptop. Tai stood there for a moment before walking over to join them. He hadn't really hung out with them in a while so it was strange for the two of them to see him sitting there.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he said every so cheerfully before diving into his sandwich.

"Tai! It's so wonderful to have you sit with us, isn't that right, Izzy?" Mimi grinned back.

Izzy nodded, reverting back to his quiet self. Feeling bad for intruding, Tai quickly excused himself but stopped when he saw Matt coming over. He sat himself back down, watching as Matt sat down next to Mimi, striking up a conversation with her. Tai watched from the corner of his eye, trying to determine the redhead's reaction to this sudden change of routine.

"Hey Izzy," Matt greeted him with a smile. "How're ya?"

Izzy simply nodded. He couldn't quite explain but if he had to use one word to describe how he was feeling at the moment it would have had to have been jealousy. He couldn't quite comprehend why Matt had suddenly come over, let alone to talk to Mimi. What did he want with her anyway? Besides, Mimi had already made plans with him afterschool.

"So, you wanna come to my concert this Saturday Meems? I'd really love for you to come," Matt was asking her. Not wanting to hear anymore, Izzy jumped up from his seat, gathering his tray. He hastily bid them goodbye before running off.

He found himself in the library, his laptop open before him. He did the only thing he could do when he was upset. He worked on his programming skills. There was something about looking at symbols, letters and numbers that calmed him. But the thing was, he couldn't figure out why he was so upset. Sure, maybe he did have a thing for Mimi but to be so jealous... He shouldn't have felt that way at all. After all, it wasn't like Mimi would ever take an interest in him. He was a geek! A nerd! A social outcast! All his friends were from the chess team and the computer club. What girl, in her right mind, found **that** attractive?

He typed away, his thoughts running a mile a minute. He wasn't even thinking about programming. He was too busy getting mental images of Mimi and Matt locking lips at his concert on Saturday. He couldn't believe how each image caused him to become angrier than he already was. It really, truly wasn't a big deal, but he had liked to think had a small chance at least. Now with Matt in the picture, that chance was shot. Besides, who could compete with a tall, handsome musician? Who would ever pick the overly-intelligent computer nerd over the hot musician with the seductive voice?

Izzy sighed, giving up on his programming. He slammed his forehead down onto the table, which only caused several of the studious students in the library to let out a rather loud,

"SHH!"

He groaned (which again got another loud "SHH!") and sighed heavily. He didn't know why he cared so damn much. He had already established the fact that he wasn't ever going to tell her how he felt because a part of him already knew she wouldn't be interested. But as much as he would have liked to really, truly believe that, the other part of him wouldn't let it go. There was a chance that she was interested but if he was being such a coward about it, he wouldn't ever know. Of course being a coward wasn't going to help him either. It hadn't helped him so far.

"Izzy! There you are!" came the sweet familiar voice that haunted his mind so often. He quickly shut his laptop, turning to see the pink haired goddess running toward him. She sat herself down next to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was just studying," he said meekly. It was happening again. His palms were starting to sweat. His speech was becoming unintelligible, his mind was frenzied and his heart was racing erratically in his chest.

"But for what? You don't have any tests coming up anytime soon," Mimi replied with a frown. "Are you **sure** you're okay?"

"Wh-what did Matt want?" Izzy cleared his throat.

"Oh, well he asked me out for Saturday to see his band perform at the rec centre! Isn't that great?!"

Izzy's face remained expressionless. "Uh, yeah. Totally."

"What's wrong, you don't sound so thrilled." She frowned.

_Oh, don't do that, Mimi, I can't stand it when you do that!_ He straightened up. "I'm happy for you, really Meems; I'm just t-tired."

Her face was so close to his. If he leaned in any closer their lips would touch. He drew back.

"I-I-I- gotta go!" he jumped up and ran out of the library without thinking to grab his laptop.

------

"Izzy," his mother called out to him. He had locked himself up in his room; his cheeks still flushed red due to the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about how close he and Mimi had been in the library.

"What is it, mom?" he called out. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment for fear that if he did they'd find out about his secret crush.

"But its Tai, he's got your laptop." Came the muffled reply.

"My..." Izzy jumped up, quickly unlocking his bedroom door and pulled Tai inside. He took the laptop from the soccer player's grasp and set it down on his desk. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about his laptop. He cursed himself. He cursed Mimi. That girl could make him forget his own head if it wasn't attached.

"Thanks for bringing my laptop over, Tai," Izzy smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah, don't worry. Mimi wanted to come by and drop it off but I guess Matt asked her to hang out after school," Tai sat on his bed.

"Oh."

_Matt huh? Matt and Mimi... Go figures, their names go perfectly together_, Izzy thought bitterly. He sighed heavily as he flopped himself down next to Tai on the bed. He could feel Tai's eyes burning into him. _Oh, great..._

"Izzy," Tai said with a grin, "is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Izzy stared up at him. "No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Funny. Your whole mood just went sour today when Matt showed up and rained on your Mimi and Izzy time." He chuckled when the redhead blushed, attempting to cover his face with a pillow. "Oh, Izzy, don't you know it's no good to hide stuff from me. I figure it out eventually."

"I'm surprised," Izzy's muffled reply came from beneath the pillow, "it took you almost three years to figure out that Sora had a thing for you and it only takes you a couple of hours to figure out I like Mimi."

"I didn't figure it out, but I knew that if I pretended I figured it out, you'd spill and," Tai jumped up, "I was right! Ah-HA!"

Izzy groaned. He removed the pillow, sitting up. "Tai please don't tell. There's really no point, she's probably out making out with **Yamato **anyway."

"Ah, now Izzy, don't say that. She was very concerned when you left suddenly today. She kept looking for you."

Izzy blinked. "R-really?"

Tai laughed as Izzy's face became as red as his hair. "Well, that's new. The computer genius falling for a girl like Mimi."

"It just sort of... Happened. Anyway, we already established it doesn't matter. She **obviously** prefers to be with Matt anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

"Are you kidding me, Tai? I mean, look at me!" he gestured to his ugly green uniform with dismay. "I look even dorkier in this stupid suit! And even w hen I'm not wearing it, I still look like a complete, utter dork. But look at Matt! Matt looks good in his stupid uniform! I know the whole point of the uniform is to make us all look equal but he still manages to look good! He's a musician and I'm a computer tech nerd! What could I possibly offer a beautiful girl like Mimi?"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Well... I mean, you're a great guy Izzy. I don't really know what to say to you. But I know what it feels like to be competing against Matt. I mean, if you recall correctly, I had to fight for Sora, you know."

"Yeah but it's different... You're athletic and girls like you. You're not a nerd." Izzy sighed.

"Well, nerds are cool too! They're smart, they're very intellectual—"

"But the thing is Mimi and I have nothing in common! I mean I hate to admit it but sometimes when she's talking about something I have no idea what she's going on about!"

"But you still listen."

"Because I love her."

"Thought you just had a crush on her?" Tai raised another eyebrow.

"So I lied. So I love her. So what? Ah, it doesn't matter anymore, I'm losing here. There's no sense—"

"How can you say you're losing when you haven't even tried?"

"Because! I just know if I said something she'd just... she'd tell me I'm a great friend and proceed to tell me its better we stay that way!"

Tai sighed. He reached out, smacked Izzy upside the head and laughed. "Izzy, for a smart guy, you sure are stupid."

Izzy blinked. "Huh?"

"Come on. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way Mimi looks at you. She doesn't understand what you're saying half the time when you get to talking about computers but she sits there, she smiles and she listens! She's always waiting for you after school, she always wants to hang out with you and when you left the cafeteria earlier today all she did was worry about you before ditching Matt to go find you. Don't tell me you don't see the most obvious things!" Tai explained.

"It couldn't be..."

"Oh it could. But if you play the coward then you'd only have yourself to blame. Do you really want to sit here in your room and blame yourself when you could be doing something about it?"

"But... I don't know what to do," Izzy sighed. He buried his face against the pillow. "I'm scared..."

Tai shrugged. "Well that's that I guess then. It's a real shame... I would have preferred you with Mimi over Matt any day. See ya later Izzy." And the tall soccer player walked out of the room leaving Izzy with his thoughts.

------

He was running. He didn't know why he was running but there he was. He pushed people out of his way, he dodged obstacles that were in his way and though his legs were killing him, along with his lungs, he didn't relent. He ran as fast as he could. It was Saturday. Matt's concert was going to start soon. He wanted to catch Mimi before she went in but at the pace he was going, he probably wasn't even going to make it.

After a while of avoiding Mimi to think about his feelings, he realized that perhaps it was worth the risk to find out just how she felt about him. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering, living in regret. He wanted to be sure. He wanted to be able to say at least he tried. He'd been killing so much time that he didn't realize it would probably cause her to go into the arms of another man. That had been his mistake and he didn't want to make it any longer. He wanted her. He wanted only her and if she would have him, he wanted to be with her for as long as he lived.

His sides were burning now, his body hot and dripping with sweat. His hair was matted against his forehead. Just a couple more—

MEEP! MEEP!

He screeched to a halt, almost about to be hit by a car. He banged on the hood of the car before taking off into a sprint once more. He was almost there. He could see the building forming; he could see the long endless line of girls waiting to get in. He picked up his speed, not caring if he fell flat on his face or twisted his leg. He had to get to her before she went in. Finally he saw her. There was no mistaking that bright coloured hair.

"MIMI!" he yelled out and dashed toward her. She turned and let out a gasp when she saw him coming at a fast speed. She was worried he'd crash into her. But Izzy couldn't seem to stop. He zipped right by her. "MIMI! I—"

"IZZY! Look out!"

CRASH!

Izzy collided with the line of trashcans near the door. He fell onto them, rolling over them and falling flat on his face (as he'd predicted and feared). He groaned, rolling over onto his back. He couldn't quite see. He lifted up the piece of banana skin covering his eye just in time to see Mimi running over to him, her face masked with concern.

"Mimi!" he panted.

"Izzy! Oh, Izzy, are you alright?"

"Mimi, I was afraid I wasn't going to catch you."

"Why were you running so fast? Is everything alright?"

"I just wanted to tell you that—"

He flopped back down onto the grass, unconscious.

------

"Izzy? Izzy, are you alright?" Mimi asked as she bit down on her bottom lip anxiously. He'd been out for almost two hours. "Joe! He's not waking up! Do something!" she pleaded with the blue haired doctor in training.

"Well," Joe pushed up his glasses. "His breathing's normal, he just probably wore himself out with all that running he did. I'm sure he'll be okay once he rests up. Don't worry."

"Oh... Izzy, what were you thinking," Mimi sighed as she took his hand. "For a genius you sure are dumb."

They had picked up Izzy from the grass and had taken him to Mimi's house. It was lucky that Joe had been there to help her out. She didn't know what she would have done without him there to help her bring Izzy back to her place. She had thought that she'd lost him with the way he just keeled over in a middle of a sentence. But Joe had assured her it was only from dehydration and that he was going to be fine. Still, it didn't calm her nerves that he was still passed out.

With a trembling hand she reached over, running a hand through his horribly messy hair. She smiled. He never really could keep it tame.

"Hey guys, is he alright?" Sora asked as she came into the room followed closely by Tai.

"He's just still passed out. He's fine, we gave him some water. He'll be alright," Joe informed them.

"Lucky you were there Joe," Tai said as he walked over to the bed. He stopped in mid-step when he realized that Mimi was running her hand through Izzy's hair. There was something odd about the look on her face.

"Meems, you okay?" Sora asked her friend. Mimi simply nodded.

"Uh, Sora, I think we should just let Izzy rest, don`t you? Come on Joe," Tai dragged them out of the room. _Good luck Izzy._

"Izzy? Oh, Izzy please wake up," a voice echoed in his head. Slowly, Izzy's eyes opened. His blurred vision became clear. The voice that was echoing was the voice belonging to the beautiful woman sitting next to him on the bed. It was then he realized that she was holding his hand. He sat up quickly, not taking into account that he'd accidentally clash skulls with her.

"Ow," he groaned as he put a hand on his head. Realizing that it wasn't just him in pain, he quickly snapped out of it and quickly put his hand on Mimi's forehead. "Mimi! I'm sorry!"

He froze when he realized that she was staring at him intently. His breathing caught his heart beating fast and he began to feel dizzy when he remembered why he had come running to the concert in the first place. He blinked several times. He hadn't said what he had wanted to say!

"The concert! Mimi! Don't go to the concert! Don't go out with Matt! I couldn't bear it if you started dating Matt!" he ranted. "I love you! I want to be with you! Don't pick the handsome musician! I may be a computer nerd but—Okay, so I may not have a lot to offer, and sure we don't have that much in common but I didn't think I could fall in love with someone like you and now here I am. Please, Mimi. Don't go out with Matt. I'd die if you did. I love you!"

Her long silence instilled fear in him. She was looking at him strangely, in a way she'd never looked at him before. He was afraid he was too late, that he'd screwed up his speech. _Damn it_.

"Um..." he scratched his head. "It-it's okay if y-you don't f-feel the same it's just I thought you..."

Mimi blinked. "C-can you repeat what you just said?"

"Uhm, no, but I could try um... please don't go out with Matt. I mean he's more deserving than—"

"No, after that." She cut him off.

"I don't have much to offer?"

"After."

He gulped. "I love... you?"

"Oh," she felt her tears well up in her eyes. "Oh, Izzy." She threw herself at him and they fell back onto the bed together. She buried her face against his neck as she cried. He didn't know why she was crying but he feared if he asked he'd upset her even more.

"I'm sorry if I'm making a fool out of myself—if I made a fool out of myself but... Mimi, I just... I can't imagine being without you and you being with someone else. I could try to act like it was fine but I don't want to. I can't... I just want you to be mine. I want you all to myself." He whispered.

"Oh, Izzy, you have no idea," she sat up, "how long I've waited to hear you say that."

He blinked. "R-really?"

She nodded. She blushed, her eyes down cast. "Kiss me?"

Izzy grinned. He leaned in closer. Then he realized he'd never kissed a girl before. He drew back. Mimi frowned. He laughed nervously.

"I... I haven't really... You know," he said meekly. His cheeks were now crimson.

Mimi's cheeks matched his own cheeks' shade. "Me neither."

"Ah, hell with it," and he leaned in close, his lips landing softly upon hers. It was a simple first kiss. Sweet. Izzy had never felt such a feeling before and he didn't want it to end. He pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss.

"I love you Izzy," Mimi mumbled against his lips as she gladly received his sweet kisses.

"I love you so much more."

"And guess what," she smiled.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "What?"

"You have me all to yourself."

And he kissed her again, this time allowing themselves to be lost in the sensation of pure utter bliss that was taking over their bodies.

From the small crack in the door, three pairs of eyes watched in amazement. It didn't matter that it was invasion of privacy, it was a scene none of them wanted to miss. Tai smiled, turning to his girlfriend.

"See Sora, what'd I tell you?" he said smugly.

"Cute," Sora giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "You know... Watching them kind of makes me jealous."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, gross," Joe said in disgust and decided to go home. He didn't even know why he stuck around in the first place.

"Pfft," he rolled his eyes but with a smile. "Couples."

**I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I could try to suck it up  
But just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else. **

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Second Digimon fic of the day... First KouMi! Ahaha! Love this couple! I personally thought the story was cute. How about you?

Thanks for reading and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!

Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
